Tsuyoshi Kaijo
is , leader of the Gorengers, with the designation number "1". He is the younger brother of the Kantou EAGLE base captain. Biography Gorenger When the Black Cross Army launched an assault on the EAGLE bases in Japan, a force led by Gold Mask attacked the Touhoku base, slaughtering everyone with only Kaijo surviving after watching his brother die. Along with the survivors of the other bases, Kaijo was summoned to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Gonpachi. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa told them that they are the Secret Squadron "Gorenger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Black Cross Army. Their first battle was with Gold Mask, who they destroyed with the Gorenger Storm. Following the end of the Gorengers' war, Kaijo would become, as Red warrior and captain of what would be recognized as the first Super Sentai, the leader of the greater Super Sentai legacy that fought evil to protect the Earth and beyond. In this capacity, Akarenger took the lead in watching over the succeeding Sentai that would emerge over the following years and decades from afar. J.A.K.Q. vs Gorenger to be added Sun Vulcan to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Akarenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Daimon Tatsumi (GoYellow) lectured Kai Samezu (GaoBlue) about the past Sentai technical warriors and their fighting spirit. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his successors Spade Ace to TimeRed. Before Akarenger's appearance, his teammate Akira Shinmei/Aorenger helped lead the mecha of the 25 Red Warriors, which included the Varidreen, against the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Akarenger and the other Red Warriors, along with the Gaorangers and the Dream Sentai, combined their power to create the Gaoranger Storm ball, which GaoRed used to destroy Rakushaasa once and for all. Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Legend War Years later, an aged Kaijo alongside Sokichi Banba (Big One of J.A.K.Q.) led not only his team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Akarenger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Black Cross King When the Gokaigers faced their greatest crisis facing the Black Cross King alongside the Goseiger, Kaijo tells them that his and the other Super Sentai's ability to fight was taken from them, but the feelings in the Ranger Keys are eternal. The other Super Sentai alumni then give words of encouragement as well. He then gives them the Greater Power of the Gorengers and tells them that the Super Sentai are counting on them. Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorengers to combine with Variblune and defeat the monstrous villain once and for all. Farewell Space Pirates In the final Gokaiger episode, Kaijo is the last alumni to see the Gokaigers off, telling them that they did well and to seize their own treasure this time as the Gokai Galleon sailed off back into space. As they leave, his Ranger Key glows once he looks at it, then as he turned away from the ship, his key glowed again, restoring his powers and changing him back to Akarenger as he heads off once again. It is assumed his teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen .]] In the Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen movie, Captain Marvelous impersonated Akarenger to lead the Super Sentai to take on Kamen Rider 1 who was in reality Tsukasa Kadoya in Ichigo's form. After the fight, the real Akarenger returned alongside the real Kamen Rider 1, and Kamen Rider OOO. After the heroes lined up for battle, the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders engaged the enemy before them. Super Hero Taisen Z Akarenger appeared with leading a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, Akarenger appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Ninninger Continuing his vigilance over the Super Sentai, Akarenger met Yoshitaka Igasaki, grandfather of the Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, while catching up with NinjaRed and HurricaneRed, reminding the ninja Sentai tutors that they were not that different from their successors when they first started. Akarenger understood Yoshitaka's request to wait for his grandchildren to become stronger, noting his observation of previous Super Sentai progressing the same way. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger , and GaoRed.]] Akarenger appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Suspecting something odd going on with the tournament, Tsuyoshi contacted and met up with Captain Marvelous and bestowed his Akarenger Key power to him for safekeeping. This proved to be useful as GokaiRed and his Oddball teammates used the key to channel all of the power of Super Sentai into it to destroy Ultimate Dai Satan with the Super Sentai Special Storm. Video game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Akarenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Akarenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger: Leader of the Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Commands his members with cool no matter what strong enemy appears. A warrior who possesses kindness to sympathize with people and a heated heart that hates evil. Super Sentai Battle Base Akarenger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Akarenger appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Before the Black Cross Army's attack, Kaijo was undergoing special training in combat planning and strategy. He is a natural born leader and tactician. While still young and brash at times, he showed a maturity level well beyond his years. Kaijo was also the “Ace Striker” for the EAGLE Japan Soccer Team. He was a master of disguise and an expert sharpshooter. Akarenger As Akarenger, Kaijo was team leader of the group and often helped coordinate the group attacks such as the “Gorenger Storm” or “Gorenger Hurricane.” Akarenger carried a number of special weapons such as a blaster (Silver Shot) and a multi-purpose whip (Red Vute) whose end could transform into a number of different weapons such as a drill or claw (Red Hunter). It can also stiffen into a fighting pole. He rides the supercharged motorcycle “Red Machine” which can race at high speeds and was later replaced by the “Red Star” super cycle. *Akarenger can use his goggles to transmit a signal which can be read as a secret message. Goranger signal.jpg| Arsenal *Birdies *Red Bute **Spear Bute **Drill Bute *Silver Shot *Red Machine *Red Star *Variblune *Varidreen *Red Hunter Techniques *'Gorenger Charge' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Gorenger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Aorenger, Kirenger and Momorenger to recharge an injured Midorenger. *'Red Spark' - A high voltage current transmitted from Kaijou's Gorenger suit through the Red Bute. It is Akarenger's 'Ultra C' attack. *'Kick' - A -esqe attack used while fighting Sun Halo Mask. / Red Kick **'Triangle Leap' - Performed to elude an opponent before the Red Kick. *'Akarenger Punch' / Red Punch Design Akarenger wears a red cloth suit, with a yellow "V" design across his chest. He wears white boots and gloves. He has a pinup collar, which is much taller than that of his comrades, signifying him as the leader, and a red cape. He wears a black belt, holding his gun holster, with the team's "5" symbol as a large belt buckle. His helmet is red with a blue visor in the shape of his weapon, the Red Whip, with a winged, yellow "1" on the forehead. Legend Sentai Devices The is Tsuyoshi Kaijo's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This Ranger Key was discovered by Captain Marvelous when he was recruited by AkaRed to join the Red Pirates. Marvelous would later become Gokai Red and found the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger who would use the Ranger Keys to fight Zangyack. It was mainly used by Marvelous, who used it to fight as Akarenger. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had into . *To fight Zyuoh Eagle for the Whale Change Gun. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tsuyoshi received his key and became Akarenger once more. - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. An Gorenger Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of Akarenger, is a part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The appears as a toyline-exclusive SG Ressha. }} Red Spirit As the first Red, Akarenger's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations wearing Akarenger's suit.]] Akarenger was the subject of a question in Satarakura Jr.'s game show which the first three Gokaigers, Captain Marvelous, Joe Gibken, and Luka Millfy, were forced to take. They saw Akarenger and successfully identified him, only for Akarenger to take off his helmet to reveal Satarakura Jr., thus actually making the answer wrong as the quiz was fixed so it would be impossible to get the questions right. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tsuyoshi Kaijo was portrayed by , who reprised his role in the 35th anniversary Super Sentai series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, on three occasions. The first was the prologue of Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear, which featured Akarenger (in-costume) leading the 34 Sentai in the Great Legend War, (Naoya only provided Akarenger's voice in that episode). The second was the movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, which expanded the Great Legend War, where Naoya seemingly redid Akarenger's lines which were heard in the first episode as well as briefly appearing out of costume later on in the movie. The third time is at the very end of Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates, which shown Tsuyoshi receiving his Ranger Key. In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Akarenger was voiced by , who also voiced Daifobosu of Devil Jark. In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, however, which was released only a few months after his appearance in the Gokaiger finale, Akarenger was voiced by , a voice actor who had various roles in Gokaiger and is known for voicing older characters in place of their original actors, such as Kamen Riders and Sentai heroes. Tomokazu Seki voiced Akarenger again the next year in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (Akarenger's last appearance before Ninninger). As Akarenger, he had two suit actors. The first was from episodes 1 to 60, who would go onto be the suit actor for every Sentai Red up to Red Hawk (excluding Spade Ace), and the second was from episodes 61-84, who would go onto play Shiro Akebono/Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J, Daigorou Oume/DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman, and Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan in Uchuu Keiji Gavan. Kazuo Niibori once again served as Akarenger's suit actor in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Shigeru Araki The role of Akarenger almost went to the late Shigeru Araki, who would play Shigeru Jo, the titular hero of Kamen Rider Stronger. Araki was originally given the offer of either playing Stronger or Akarenger, Stronger and Gorenger having been in development as the major Toei Tokusatsu productions of 1975. Araki ultimately went with Stronger due to the established nature of the Kamen Rider franchise at the time. Musical Themes Akarenger has one leitmotif, entitled . In popular culture *There is a statue of Akarenger in front of the Ishinomori museum, which survived the Sendai Earthquake of 2011. **Similarly a statue of Akarenger's Kamen Rider counterpart, , in Ishinomaki in Miyagi, a city hit by the tsunami, still stood among the devastation. *In the Japanese Amino Supli C commercials, Akarenger is parodied as a Red Fat Ranger under the name Tashi-Boo means Body fat in Japanese. However, his costume design is very similar to original one except he exposed his fat stomach. Recognition Akarenger is featured as #48 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *Akarenger would start many traditions: **Each team would have a red ranger. **Each team would have rangers. **Each team would consist of colors. **Each season would exist. *Years later, two Reds of GoGo Sentai Boukenger were based on Tsuyoshi. One was Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red, who had a similar personality, and the other was AkaRed, whose suit was designed after the Akarenger suit, specifically he had a high collar surrounding his neck much like Akarenger, also having a large V shape across his chest. *Akarenger was nearly called "Red-1", the original name for Gorenger; the name would be taken by another Red (both of whom would appear in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle) *He is the only member of his team to not be seen on any of the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3 cards with any of the Mega Rangers. VulEagle appears in his place instead on a Megaforce Red card. **He would later be seen on a Megaforce Red card in the concept art for Series 6 in the Power Rangers Action Card Game. *In the Gorenger manga, he loosely resembles to Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009. *He is the only male Gorenger with white boots instead of black. Appearances **''Ep. 7: Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps'' **''Ep. 8: Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang'' **''Ep. 9: Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy'' **''Ep. 10: The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters'' **''Ep. 11: Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell'' **''Ep. 12: Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell'' **''Ep. 13: The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb'' **''Ep. 14: The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 17: The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery'' **''Ep. 18: Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan'' **''Ep. 19: A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea'' **''Ep. 20: Crimson Fight to the Death! Sun Halo Mask vs. Akarenger'' **''Ep. 21: Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity'' **''Ep. 22: Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis'' **''Ep. 23: Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship'' **''Ep. 24: Blue Anger! Strong Midomerang, Big Counterattack'' **''Ep. 25: Crimson Fuse! Lamprey Torpedo Attack'' **''Ep. 26: Multi-Changing Blue Veins! The Dreadful Poison Expert'' **''Ep. 27: Yellow Object Q! Gorenger Base S.O.S.'' **''Ep. 28: Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base'' **''Ep. 29: Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train'' **''Ep. 30: Golden Columns of Fire! A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines'' **''Ep. 31: The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice'' **''Ep. 32: Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune'' **''Ep. 33: The Red Target! A Fake Gorenger Appears'' **''Ep. 34: The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC'' **''Ep. 35: Big Strange Black Bird! Condoler War Bomber Fleet'' **''Ep. 36: The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship'' **''Ep. 37: A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form'' **''Ep. 38: The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure'' **''Ep. 39: Crimson Sea of Japan! The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite'' **''Ep. 40: The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Momorenger From Hell'' **''Ep. 41: Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 45: Dark Sword Shark! Attack of the Marine Hitman'' **''Ep. 46: Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage'' **''Ep. 47: Big Red Counterattack! Angry Gorenger'' **''Ep. 48: The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park'' **''Ep. 49: The Big Green Escape! The Swirling Trick Play'' **''Ep. 50: The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen'' **''Ep. 51: The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman'' **''Ep. 52: The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial'' **''Ep. 53: The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1'' **''Ep. 54: Crimson Challenge! The Volcano's Last Big Eruption'' **''Ep. 55: The Colored Daishogun! Tuthankamen's Curse'' **''Ep. 56: Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach'' **''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Bomb Hurricane'' **''Ep. 57: The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy'' **''Ep. 58: Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle'' **''Ep. 59: The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan'' **''Ep. 60: Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island'' **''Ep. 61: The Pink KO Punch! The End-Ball Match'' **''Ep. 62: The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion'' **''Ep. 63: A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 67: Crimson Special Attack!! Kirenger Dies at Sunset'' **''Ep. 68: The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle'' **''Ep. 69: The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Varikikyun Launches'' **''Ep. 70: Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express'' **''Ep. 71: Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' **''Ep. 75: Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 77: Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman'' **''Ep. 78: Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar'' **''Ep. 79: Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form'' **''Ep. 80: Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope'' **''Ep. 81: Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap'' **''Ep. 83: Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis'' **''Final Ep.: Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars'' * J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger * Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Sentai Big Gathering * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' **''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle'' **''Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas'' **''Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special'' **''Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival! * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' **''Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!'' }} See Also *Akarider, Akarenger's Kamen Sentai Gorider counterpart who inherits his design *Jason Lee Scott - The first Red Power Ranger. *Tommy Oliver - the leader of the Historic Rangers in Power Rangers Super Megaforce External links *Akarenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Akarenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gorengers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Guard League Category:Sentai Recurring Characters Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle